gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Online: The Diamond Casino
The Diamond Casino & Resort is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on July 23rd, 2019. Description The update introduces The Diamond Casino & Resort, a newly-opened business located in East Vinewood where the original Vinewood Casino was found. The casino features a exclusive penthouse, casino floor and garage storage. Content Properties *The Diamond Casino & Resort *The Casino Store will become available. *New penthouses, including the Master Penthouse, which sits on the rooftop of the casino beside the Rooftop Terrace. Activities Players can participate in numerous new casino-themed activities, including: *Three Card Poker *Blackjack *Roulette *Slot Machines *Inside Track *Lucky Wheel The Lucky Wheel offers special prizes, including cash, clothing, or even super cars. Each week, a new hypercar will be available to win from the podium, including the Thrax, which will be on the podium during the opening week. Missions *New missions become available, under order of Tao Cheng and Diamond Casino & Resort staff. **Casino - Loose Cheng **Casino - House Keeping **Casino - Strong Arm Tactics **Casino - Play To Win **Casino - Bad Beat **Casino - Cashing Out *Casino Work is also available by calling Agatha Baker. **Bargaining Chips **Best Laid Plans **Damage Control **Department of Defense **Fake News **High Rollin' **Judgment Call **One Armed Bandits **Recovery Time **Safe Bet **Severance **Undisclosed Cargo **When The Chips are Down Races A group of three new land races were added to the game, together with a new "Race Series" featuring the new races, as well as four original races. The new races are: *Grapeseed Circuit *Rancho Rivalry *Scenic Route Character Customization *New clothing items and accessories available to purchase, including those available at the Casino Store. Vehicles Changes *Updates have been made to the Passive Mode option in GTA Online: **Passive Mode can now no longer be active when using a weaponized vehicle. **A Passive Mode cooldown of 2 minutes is now in place for players who have just killed another player. **Players now must wait 5 minutes before they can activate Passive Mode again after disabling it. **Players now must wait 30 seconds before they can disable Passive Mode after activating it. *Updates have been made to Daily Objectives in GTA Online: **A number of PVP related Daily Objectives have been removed. **New Daily Objectives have been added. **The first Daily Objective in the list will now be the same for all players each day. **The cash reward for completing the Daily, Weekly, and Monthly streaks has been increased. *A new ‘Services’ option has been added to the Interaction Menu that allows players to view and change options for all large vehicle properties such as: **The Terrorbyte **The Avenger **The Mobile Operations Center **The Galaxy Super Yacht *Updates have been made to Series in GTA Online: **‘Featured Adversary Mode’ has been renamed to ‘Featured Series’. **Target Assault Series has been removed. **Each Series type now only has one trigger on the map. *Player Elevation Indicators are now present in all Instanced Content such as Adversary Modes, Heists etc. *Time Trials now pay out $100,000 upon successful completion. *The Stone Hatchet has been added to Creators *The Declasse Impaler is now purchasable on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Arena Traps have been added to the Arena Creator *The Race type of Arena War Races are now forced into being a ‘GTA Race’. *Players can now use the laptop in their Arena Workshop to see all of the Sponsorship Tier unlocks they have been awarded. *The Nightclub popularity gained for completing a Nightclub Management Mission has been increased from 10% to 25%. *Vehicles listed in the Pegasus menu are now categorised accordingly. *Vehicles added in the After Hours and Arena Wars updates now appear in the iFruit app. Discounts & Bonuses 23/07/19= *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Declasse Scramjet - 75% off (Twitch Prime members only) **Nagasaki Shotaro - 75% off (Twitch Prime members only) **Buckingham SuperVolito - 40% off **Buckingham SuperVolito Carbon - 40% off **Buckingham Swift Deluxe - 40% off **Buckingham Volatus - 40% off *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Senora Freeway (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Mount Gordo Gallery UnnamedVysserCar-GTAO-DiamondCasinoResort.jpg|Vysser Neo. UnnamedVysserCar-GTAO-DiamondCasinoResort2.jpg|Another image of the Neo. UnnamedObeyCar-GTAO-DiamondCasinoResort.png|Obey 8F Drafter. UnnamedTruffadeCar-GTAO-DiamondCasinoResort.jpg|Truffade Thrax. UnnamedCar-GTAO-DiamondCasinoResort.png|Progen Emerus. UnnamedOcelotCar-GTAO-DiamondCasinoResort.png|Ocelot Locust. S80RR-GTAO-NewswireImage.jpg|Annis S80RR. UnnamedEnusCar-RockstarNewswire-GTAO.jpg|Enus Paragon R. 8FDrafter-GTAO-Advert.png|Obey 8F Drafter. IssiSport-GTAO-Advert.png|Weeny Issi Sport. BlueDiamondResortLSTee-GTAO-Advert.png|The Blue Diamond Resort LS T-Shirt. Videos GTA Online The Diamond Casino & Resort GTA Online The Diamond Casino & Resort - All DLC Content Clothing, Penthouse, Casino, Cars & More GTA Online - All Casino Work Missions Ms. Agatha Baker Work Trivia *The song playing in the trailer is by Eddie Murphy, also found playing on Space 103.2. *When joining a session for the first time after the update, a version of the trailer will play. *The gambling activities are disabled in certain regions due to the legal status of gambling in said regions. de:The Diamond Casino & Resort pl:Diamond Casino & Resort (DLC) Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:Downloadable Content